Mysterious Dream, is it Real Or a Fantasy?
by Shimoyuki
Summary: The twins, Rhys and Raine are off to start their adventures as pokemon trainers. However, Raine's dream is an enigma to many people, especially herself. R&R!
1. A New Beginning, a New Question

**Shimoyuki**: Hello! It's been quite a while since I've written a fanfic and I've decided to write a fanfic about pokemon. Actually I was planning that this fanfic would be a random creation of mines and not be related to anything. So after a few months of not being able to write a fanfic, here is my latest fanfic written by me.

* * *

_Bang!_

_I heard somebody screaming for hope to live._

_Her figure was so mysterious that I wasn't able to see her, nor figure out what happened._

_But only I could figure out it was her because of her voice, her clear and panting voice saying, "Raine, take my dear pokemon….It is…inside…that building…"_

_I always heard her say that in my dreams, I couldn't figure out who it was. The voice was so familiar. That girl, she died in a tragic accident. I cannot figure out what it was, but I could feel the blood on her hand. She was touching me, this mysterious shadow that I cannot see. Her hand was so pale, yet the blood was spreading all over her hands. She kept touching me saying the same thing over and over again. I asked her with much curiosity, "What building? Please tell me!" The girl paused for a few seconds. After that she replied, "In there…" With the hand in which she was touching me, she pointed to something behind me. I was pretty sure that there wasn't anything behind me. But once I turned around I noticed a luminous light, a light shining so bright that I had to turn around._

_Once I turned around, her shadow disappeared. I was surprised; possibly shocked to see she disappeared. "Maybe she fell…" I thought. _

* * *

Raine was wearing her polka dot pajamas and maroon slippers. She walked out of her simplistic room out to the bathroom. While she was doing that, she saw her deceased mother's pokemon, a togepi. Raine squatted down and greeted togepi, "Hello togepi! How are you today?" Raine's voice sounded pretty to many people, especially that her voice seemed so mellow. Togepi replied energetically, "Togepii! Togepi!" Raine could tell immediately that Togepi was in a good mood, like her mother. Every time Raine saw Togepi, it always reminded her of her mother. Then the sounds of somebody walking through wood floors became louder. Raine stood up and noticed that the person that was walking was her twin brother Rhys. 

Rhys was a bit taller than Raine and both had similar physical characteristics. Rhys had black hair and blue eyes like Raine. However Rhys was more of the nonchalant twin out of both of them. Rhys was wearing a black hooded jacket, loose blue jeans and was carrying a red messenger bag on his shoulder. He stared at Raine for a few seconds until Raine broke it by asking, "You're already ready Rhys? But that's crazy, our adventure doesn't start until eight!"

Rhys replied, "Well I was waiting for you so we can do a few errands before getting our first pokemon."

Raine noticed that Togepi tried to stay away from their conversation by walking away slowly. She said to her brother, "Errands? You never told me there was errands to do."

Rhys nodded and said, "Well go fix yourself up, I'll explain them once we start them." Rhys left their house and waited for Raine outside. Raine walked in the bathroom and dressed herself. Raine wore a pretty polka dot shirt with a lacy skirt, which matched well with her stylish shoes. After that she went inside the kitchen to eat. Once she went inside, she took a seat at a small wooden table. Her father, who was seemingly a tall man who had light red hair and gray eyes, was near the oven cooking food for Raine. Her father was almost done with the food so he got an empty plate and put the food in. The food that her father cooked was pancakes, which was Raine's favorite.

Raine asked her father, "Hey, dad. Did Rhys even eat? I mean waking up really early to do that and such…" Her father turned around, gave the plate to Raine and sat down in one of the chairs. He said, "Well you'll figure out eventually. But I'm pretty sure Rhys did eat. That's why he decided to wake me up at 5am!" Raine and her father were laughing and Raine ate her pancakes. After a few minutes, Raine was officially done eating and said, "Bye dad!" She ran towards the entrance of the house and exited out. When she exited out she noticed her brother, Rhys was still there.

Rhys started walking and Raine followed him. As they were walking together in Avalon Island, and island far away from Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, Orange Islands and Kanto, Rhys said, "Well one of the errands we have to do is visit mom's graveyard to say goodbye to her. Another errand is to go to the ship at the end of Nesselia port so we can go to the Orange Islands first. Once we get the four badges in the Orange Islands, you can decide where we should go next, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto or Kanto. Mother already gave us our pokemon a long time ago so we'll use those for now." Raine nodded as she was listening to Rhys's instructions.

As the twins were walking on Avalon Island, a quiet island that not many people lived, Raine got her purse and double-checked if she missed anything. Rhys stopped walking when his sister was looking through her purse. Raine said, "Looks like I got everything…" She looked up and noticed a huge ship, supposedly called S.S. Yuka and was awed by the view she saw. With the beautiful ocean blue seas, sunny weather and a huge cruise ship it made it look like a paradise. Raine replied with amazement, "Ah! Avalon Island makes everything look so pretty! I wonder how the other places in the other regions would be!"

Rhys kept walking, except instead of going to S.S. Yuka, he turned a sharp right that led to a cemetery. Rhys turned around and noticed his sister still looking at the ship. Rhys shouted to her, "Hurry up Raine!!! We need to visit mom first before we go there!" Raine saw that Rhys was far away from her so she ran towards him and Rhys continued to walk to the cemetery. Both of the twins were walking inside the cemetery quietly until they found their mother's graveyard. Once they did they meditated for a few minutes as if they were talking to their mother.

Rhys thought, "_Mom, thank you very much for letting us have the chance of becoming pokemon trainers. I hope that you will be able to guide us through our journey and protect us no matter what._" Raine, who was bending down tried to remember the memories they've had with their mother when they were kids. She also remembered the dream she's been having lately and hoping to find the truth about it. While they were in the graveyard, they saw a bunch of Duskulls walking around the area.

Once they were finished, both of them walked out of the graveyard peacefully and ran straight ahead to the S.S. Yuka. They wanted to be inside the ship early so they can start their adventure. While they were inside the ship, they went to the front desk.

When they went to the front desk, they saw two employees and a Teddiursa doing their jobs. The Teddiursa was standing on top of the desk behind the employees getting papers and keys for the employees. One of the employees had dark red hair with brown eyes and a curly hair. Raine whispered to Rhys as they were walking towards the front desk, "Hey, that guy seems very optimistic about his job! We should do that when we're older Rhys!" Rhys, who seemed unsatisfied about it replied, "No comment."

Later on, the other employee, who was a female with long straight hair that had blue highlights on her black hair, asked them with such energy, "Hello! Welcome to S.S. Yuka! Where we travel anywhere anytime! What can I do for you?" Raine immediately noticed her nametag that said "Isabel" and Rhys replied to Isabel, "Well we reserved a room a few months ago."

Isabel went to the nearest computer in the front desk area and asked, "What's your last name then?" Raine responded, "Oimikado." When Isabel heard the name, she typed in their name in the screen really quickly. Isabel saw one result and said, "Yes. We have a room for you Miss Oimikado and Mr. Oimikado. Your room is room 439…"

Before she can even continued, Teddiursa was already carrying the keys to their room and Isabel took it. Teddiursa went back to work and Isabel gave it to the twins their keys. She continued, "Have a nice time! Oh and right now we're having a festival right now to celebrate new trainers. So I hope you get a chance to go there, it's in the Oceania hall." Isabel gave them a map and opened it, with her black pen; she pointed the room to them. Raine saluted, "Thank you very much Isabel!"

Rhys took the keys and the map they had while Raine skipped through the hallways to go to the elevator. The ship inside was quite luxurious and picturesque. The theme of the ship was a bit of an ocean theme with a mix of exotic. As the twins were waiting for the elevator to open, a male teenager who had short brown hair passed by them and bumped into Raine. The teenager wore a red t-shirt with black jeans and was throwing a pokeball up and down. Due to the teenager's carelessness, he stopped and his pokeball fell down on the floor. Raine turned around and saw the clean pokeball on the floor.

She bend down and tried to get it, but the guy was able to get it first so Raine stood back up. Once she did, the elevator door opened and Rhys said, "Come on Raine!" Raine felt very strange once she stood back up and saw his face. She wasn't very sure if she was really scared about him or there was something peculiar about it. She knew it was very strange.

Raine dashed through the elevator and once the elevator door closed, Raine asked her brother, "Rhys…about that guy--"

Before she could even continue, Rhys interrupted, "You felt something strange about him?" Raine nodded and wasn't surprised that he knew about it since they were twins. Raine continued, "Yes, also I was wondering, do you think we will ever challenge him? Just by his physical looks, he looks like a trainer, possibly a challenging trainer."

Rhys responded, "Well he does seem like one. However we don't have strong pokemon yet. We still need to explore and become stronger. I mean all we have is the pokemon our mother gave us, which are Mudkip and Aipom. And we have to get them by today too, well our pokemon of course." Immediately after that, the elevator door opened again and it was the fourth floor, the floor where their room was.

The twins searched through the area hoping to find their room and they were able to find it successfully. Rhys, who was carrying their keys opened the door and went inside. Their room was very simplistic, but it had a great view of the sea. Rhys asked her sister, "What should we do now? I mean there's nothing much we can do. And the festival isn't today, it's tomorrow according to the calendar."

Raine answered, "We could browse around for a while and meet new people. Since the majority of the people in here are new trainers like us." Rhys agreed with Raine and dropped some of the extra items they had in their bags and got out of their room. Rhys locked the door and once he did, they noticed another person, apparently a teenager also getting out of their room. The person wore glasses, had bright red hair that coordinated with his blue-green eyes. The person was walking out not caring about the twins and went to the elevator.

Raine whispered to Rhys, "Hey, we should stalk that person!! I think he has a sneaky plan in mind!" She quickly ran to follow the person and saw the floor that he was planning to go. Raine tried remembering the floor, which was floor one. Rhys decided to follow his sister and mumbled, "Girls these days, stalking guys for no reason…at least I have no stalkers whatsoever." A few seconds later, the elevator opened again and the twins went inside the elevator. Raine pressed number one, hoping she would catch up with the person.

As the elevator went down, Raine started getting excited to see what might happen. When the elevator door opened, Raine ran out of the elevator and looked both sides of the area really quickly. She noticed that the person she was 'stalking' was going straight to the exit. As a result, Raine continued to follow the person due to her curiosity. During Raine's 'adventure', Rhys told Raine, "Hey, I'll go look around the area for a while. Meet me in our hotel room at 5pm." After that, Rhys went off in his own little adventure.

Raine continued to follow this mysterious person until she saw the guy talking to someone, supposedly a girl. Raine tried to hide herself, so she took a pair of sunglasses that she had in her purse, put it on and sat on a chair near them as if she was sunbathing. Although Raine was eavesdropping in the conversation, she pretended that she didn't hear anything. The mysterious person and the girl were sitting in a table near them talking.

The guy said to the girl, "Well Ariana, my research with the project isn't going very well. However if I only met a trainer that could help me, it might work. Anyways I have to go to Orange Island and talk to Professor Ivy. She might help me with my situation."

The girl whispered to the guy, "I think we've found a good trainer Niko. Look next to you."

Niko turned around slowly hoping it wasn't too obvious what they were talking about and Raine pretended to fall asleep thinking that they probably knew her in disguise. Niko looked at Ariana again and whispered, "You mean her? She doesn't even look like a trainer!"

Ariana replied, "Look at the purse, it's hanging her trainer card. And since she's a newbie, you can do further research."

Niko turned around yet again and instead of looking at Raine, he looked at the purse and noticed Raine's trainer card hanging like it was a tag. Niko, who was still unsure, said, "Well, I could.."

Ariana showing her bouncy side said, "There! You officially can do your project!" Ariana smiled as she was patting Niko's back really hard that it seemed more of a smack. While she was doing that, Niko started coughing because of the hard pat. Since Raine was observing it, she decided to remove the disguising and ran towards Niko while asking, "Hey, are you ok Nik—I mean mister."

Raine thought, "Darn! I was almost going to tell him his name like I was his stalker!"

Ariana soon stopped as she noticed the girl, who was supposedly asleep in the chair next to her. She replied, "I think Niko is fine. And don't worry about being all formal, I already knew from the start that you were eavesdropping in our conversation." Niko was surprised in what Ariana said. Niko said loudly, "Eavesdropping?! You mean—"

Raine interrupted him and replied, "Yes…I was eavesdropping in your conversation. I am very sorry about that. It's just when you came out Mister Niko I thought you were some sort of a member of an evil villain like the ones in the TV shows."

Niko soon calmed down and asked, "Ah. Wait, does that mean you know what we were planning to ask you?" Raine was a bit confused, "You were planning to ask me something?"

Ariana smiled, "Yes, we were going to ask you if you can help us, well more of Niko's project and we were looking for a trainer to do it. And it looks like from your trainer card that you're a trainer." At first Raine wondered how they knew that she was a trainer until she saw her trainer card hanging out of her purse.

She asked, "Ah. What kind of a project is it exactly?"

"Well since I'm a professor in training, my big project that I have to do is record the habitants of pokemon, mainly a recent pokemon owned by a trainer and how their bonding changes. Actually there's a school for that, it's in Millsweet Island. That's where the famous professors, Professor Oak, Professor Ivy and the rest graduated," explained Niko.

Raine saw that the way Niko said it looked like he was very passionate about it, which is one characteristic she liked about people. Niko continued, "So yeah. That's a brief summary of my project."

Raine nodded and replied; "Hm…I guess I'll help ya on that! Except you'll have to meet my brother to confirm it. But for me, I'll accept it." Raine walked away because she wanted to find her brother, Rhys. However, Niko noticed she was leaving and shouted, "Hey!" He ran to catch up with her, but he accidentally touched her arm.

As soon as she turned around she noticed that Niko was holding her arm. She thought, "_Wow..._" She blushed lightly and said, "Uh.." Before she could even continue, Niko interrupted, "That reminds me, what is your name? And I might as well follow you because I might never get to see---I mean find you again."

Raine replied, "Raine. Raine Oimikado. Well um..sure. As long as you don't do anything uncanny, then we're good." Niko nodded and Raine walked while Niko was right behind her.

Ariana however decided to stay there mumbling to herself, "This is going to be one interesting project for you…my friend."

Meanwhile, as Rhys was walking around the area, he saw many buildings. From shopping malls to restrooms to bars to elevators, Rhys thought that it was probably the greatest place to live in. A man, probably around his twenties was walking towards him. He had blonde hair with green eyes. The man was intrigued with Rhys, however Rhys was a bit curious as to why he was intrigued.

Rhys stopped and the man continued to walk, however he walked around him as if he was examining Rhys. Rhys started getting a bit nervous seeing this man in front of him examining him. So he asked the man, "What do you want?"

* * *

**Shimoyuki**: Yay! The end of chapter one! I was actually excited in doing this that I had a plan on how to start this off, now I just hope I can end it really well. Anyway please review! 


	2. Rhys's First Battle and a Strange Event

**Shimoyuki**: Yay! Another chapter added! I am sorry that the first chapter didn't contain much about pokemon. But I had to do that mainly to let the reader know about the characters first. Now in chapter two, I've added more of pokemon into the concept. So enjoy!

* * *

Rhys stopped and the man continued to walk, however he walked around him as if he was examining Rhys. Rhys started getting a bit nervous seeing this man in front of him examining him. So he asked the man, "What do you want?" 

The man, who ended his examination, stopped walking. He paused for a few seconds, which made Rhys even more nervous. The man wore a hat with a cape around him. He looked like a magician and a cowboy put together. His hair was blonde that made his gray eyes shine. Also he looked somewhat tall compared to Rhys, but older than him. The man soon started talking, "My oh my. A new trainer I must say."

Rhys replied hoping the man would leave soon, "Yeah, so what? There are a lot of new trainers in here. Why pick me then?"

The man stood there looking Rhys from his feet all the way until his head. He said, "Because I want to challenge you. I want to see your experience." Before Rhys could even reply, the man commanded, "I CHALLENGE YOU IN A BATTLE! One against one. We will be having our challenge in the battle room. Meet me in there in five minutes." The man immediately ran to go to the battle room while Rhys had to figure out where the battle room was.

Since Rhys only got a glimpse of this area, he only knew very little about it. So a stranger, who wore a hooded jacket and had the hood up, came by and told him, "Hey. You're the one that challenged him right? Well all you have to do is make a sharp right in here and go straight ahead. It should be like an auditorium. Many trainers in there fight, so if you see a lot of people in there, chances are that you're in the right place."

Rhys, trying to get all the necessary information that the stranger said, nodded and replied, "Thank you very much!" Rhys dashed hoping he went in the right way the stranger said.

The stranger removed their hood and their look was quite mischievous, even evil. The stranger now revealed as a middle age man stood there with an evil smile. He mumbled to himself, "You shall experience the wrath of evilness within us, the powerful team, team polar!" The strange continued to laugh manically and with the other people walking by, many of them thought that he was mentally insane.

Meanwhile, Rhys continued to run until he stopped. In front of him were two huge doors waiting to be opened. Rhys gulped at first mainly because this was going to be his first battle and a bit nervous as to how powerful the trainer was. Rhys tried to remember to make him be relaxed because that's what his mother taught him.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Rhys, a little child who was about five years old was playing around with a bunch of pokemon; chansey, togepi, squirtle, pilpulp and many more. They were all running around non-stop. However, Rhys's mother, who seemed like a mysterious shadow was standing there. Watching the pokemon and her son playing. Rhys tried to touch one of them but wasn't able to because of their speed. Rhys started getting nervous and resulted in crying._

_The mother squatted and looked at Rhys. She said in a calm and soothing voice, "Rhys, don't cry. If you want to get them, be calm." She touched Rhys's face and tried to remove the tear that was on Rhys's cheeks. Rhys soon stopped crying. He didn't know exactly why or how, but he had a warm feeling in his heart that made him stop._

* * *

Now, Rhys decided to go inside the building with confidence because he wanted to become a great trainer like his role models Ash Ketchum and Koga, the ex-gym leader of Fuchsia city, now one of the members in the elite-four in the Hoenn region. Rhys walked straight into the door pushing the door and not caring whether or not it was broken due to his force. After he took a few steps inside with so much confidence, he stood there with much amazement. 

There were so many battlefields, from simple ones to elemental kinds. Rhys thought, "_Uhh..where should I go? I don't see the man anywhere!_" He kept looking around, however there were so many people in there battling that he started thinking that many of the trainers looked like him. Before he took a step further, he saw the man waving non-stop. He decided to go towards that man hoping it was the man that challenged him to a battle.

As Rhys was walking by, he turned around looking at other trainers battling against other trainers and the field that they were battling in. Rhys mumbled to himself, "I'm amazed to see all of this." While he was walking, he stopped as he noticed he was already close to the man. The man greeted, "Hello! It looks like you've finally found the battle room. We will be battling in this ground." The man pointed towards the field, which was a normal grass field.

Rhys thought when he saw that, "_Hm…is the man going to use grass pokemon? Because if he is, I'm in big trouble…_" The man continued, "Well it will be a one versus one battle. Oh and just one thing to remember before you lose, my name is Rutherford."

Rhys replied, "Hey, I'm not going to lose. Let the match determine that." Both of them walked in their positions and a referee came in to judge their match. The referee was carrying two flags, a red one and a green one. The red one represented Rutherford and the green one represented Rhys.

The referee raised his arms up carrying the flags and exclaimed, "This match will be Rutherford against Rhys. You both must use only one pokemon. Whoever's pokemon survives last is the winner. Let the games begin!" The referee immediately rises down the flags with a swooshing effect. Rutherford, being the first person to move, got his pokeball from his pocket and threw it at the ground.

Once he did that, a pokemon was summoned out of the pokeball. It was Growlithe. Seeing the Growlithe, Rhys knew it was Growlithe because there were many of them in Avalon Island. Since the police officers always had Growlithe with them, Rhys knew what type of a pokemon it was. Rhys thought, "Okay. So Growlithe is a fire pokemon. What is this man's plan? I think it's very strange to have to use a fire pokemon in a grass field."

Rhys, being a newbie trainer only had one pokemon. That was the pokemon that his mother gave to him before they died, which was Mudkip, a water type pokemon. Rhys, having some sort of a background on battling knew a few things about it from books that he read in the library in Avalon Island. He got his pokeball from his messenger bag and threw it. Once he threw it, the pokeball opened and Mudkip came out.

Growlithe and Mudkip were standing there all in their battling positions ready to fight. Rutherford commanded, "Growlithe, use your ember on Mudkip!"

Growlithe ran towards Mudkip so fast ready to use its ember that Rhys commanded, "Dodge it Mudkip!" While Growlithe was running, Mudkip moved to the right and ran until it was behind Growlithe. Growlithe used its ember, however it only burned a small portion of the grass.

Rhys thought, "This should work…" He decided to use one of his techniques that he knew. He said, "Mudkip, use your tackle on Growlithe!"

Rutherford started seeing Rhys's strategy and told his pokemon, "Hey Growlithe! Turn around and use ember again!" Like what Growlithe did previously, it turned around and used ember on Mudkip hoping it worked. Sadly it ended up working which made Mudkip a bit in pain.

Rutherford told Rhys, "Hahaha. You're not as challenging as I thought." Rutherford kept laughing on and on as if it was the funniest joke ever. Mudkip was right in front of Growlithe, both of them not moving. Rhys decided to take a good opportunity of doing a counter attack. He commanded, "Mudkip! Use water gun straight at Growlithe!"

While Rutherford was laughing so much, he soon forgot that Rhys's Mudkip didn't faint yet. Rutherford kept laughing that the second he noticed his Growlithe taking a huge hit of water gun straight ahead his laugh soon became silent. Since Mudkip attacked Growlithe so close, the water gun hit was a critical hit. It therefore resulted in Growlithe fainting.

The referee counted down from three until one to see if Growlithe was really dead. In the end it was, and Rhys was surprised that he was able to do that. He didn't care if it was pure luck or anything; at least he won his first battle. Rhys was celebrating while Mudkip walked towards him. It was the first time Rhys battled with his Mudkip before, but it wasn't the first time they've met with each other. Actually they've met together for a long time, but they became close when Rhys's mother died.

While Mudkip was getting closer, he noticed someone walking towards him. It was his twin sister Raine and a stranger in Rhys's eyes. As Raine walked towards her brother, she soon stopped in the middle of the walk. She started feeling pain, not exactly sure where but it was terrible pain.

Raine stood there trying to survive the pain as she was walking closer, but she couldn't. It was getting worse whenever she goes closer. Niko, who was right behind her started wondering what was happening to her. He asked, "Hey, Raine. Are you okay?"

Rhys squatted down and took his pokeball and opened it, which made Mudkip go inside the pokeball. Rhys ran straight ahead to meet with Raine not caring what happened to Rutherford. As Rhys was running, he saw his twin sister falling down so suddenly.

Rhys ran faster and faster, however, Niko was closer to Raine so he caught Raine in his arms. Rhys looked at Raine a bit shocked. He stood there for a few seconds, but he said, "Um… whoever you are, can you please help me bring my sister up in the room?" Since there was so many people around the battle room, many of them were shocked and wondered what happened to Raine.

Then Nurse Joy and her pokemon, Chansey, ran straight ahead with a first aid kit with them. Nurse Joy touched Raine just to see if there were any problems with her. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy said to Rhys, "Mister, I think this lady has fainted. I would recommend that you would put her to bed and let her relax for a while." As what Rhys thought at first, he hoped that Niko would help him.

Niko nodded and said, "I'll bring her up to her room." Rhys decided that he'd follow Niko just in case he was going to trap her. While Niko and Rhys were brought Raine up to their room, they looked at each other with death glares in mind. Rhys was pretty sure that Raine has some sort of a good reason as to why Niko is with Raine. Rhys decided to ask, "Mister, who are you and how do you know my sister?"

Niko replied, "Oh, so you're her twin brother. She told me. I am Niko Zumbakthall. I am a student at a school where all of the famous professors graduate. I'm hoping to become a professor later on once I graduate. Actually I was looking for a trainer to help me with my project and—"

Rhys interrupted, "What kind of a project may I ask?"

Niko continued, "I was planning on observing a trainer who is new and seeing their bond with their pokemon change. And so yeah… I'm not planning on courting your sister, Raine."

Rhys nodded and said once the elevator door opened, "Well follow me." He walked out of the elevator first and walked to their room, with Niko and Raine right behind him. Rhys unlocked the door and opened it. Once he did, he took a few steps inside the room and a step to the right next to a clean bed. Rhys said as he was pointing to the bed, "Here, put Raine in the bed."

Niko, who was carrying Raine kept walking and walking until he put Raine in the bed carefully. When Niko put Raine in the bed, they soon heard a ring. The sound was quite familiar to Rhys because he opened his messenger bag and went through there hoping to find the item he was looking for. Once he did, he opened it and it was his cellphone.

He put an alarm in his cellphone to remind him that he should get dinner right now before he takes a good night sleep. Rhys looked at his black flip phone and turned the alarm off. He then put his cellphone in his bag and closed the zipper. Rhys said, "Hey, Niko. I'm going to go buy food for you guys, want anything?"

Niko thought for a few seconds and replied, "How about a ham and cheese sandwich?" Rhys nodded and walked out of the door. Before he closed the door he reminded Niko, "That reminds me, keep yourself at home. If you need anything, you can wait for Raine to wake up. She knows where a lot of the things in here are. Bye."

Rhys left the door and went straight into the elevator. Meanwhile, Niko sat down in a chair next to Raine and decided to look at the view of the ocean from his chair. Many minutes later, Niko decided to go to their bathroom and find a towel so he could put it on Raine's head hoping that it would make her regain conscious.

Niko stood up, looking around the area wondering where the bathroom was so he decided to go in a dark hallway and he looked to his left a switch. He turned the switch on and the hallway was brighter because of the lamp. Niko continued to walk in the hallway and saw a door. He opened it hoping that it was the bathroom. Once he opened the door, he turned on the lights and it was the bathroom.

Niko continuously searched for the towel until he found a small towel that he needed. He damped the towel with cold water and got a small bowl to put it on. Once he was done doing that, he brought the bowl and the towel with him and went back to sit down. Before he sat down on the chair, he twisted the towel to remove all the excess water it had and folded it.

He put the towel on Raine's head and sat down. He waited and waited for her to recover. An hour later, Raine woke up seeing at first a blurry image but then remembered that she had her glasses on so her vision was really clear. She got up wondering what happened to her. The moment she turned to her left, she was really astonished to see what she saw. She saw Niko sitting in a chair sleeping. Raine was really curious what happened and she knew that if she shouted, she would wake up the whole entire hotel.

Raine thought, "_So…what should I do? I don't think Rhys would be here, because if he was, he would be the one guarding me…not Niko._"

She decided to do what her only safe choice was, to wake Niko up. She tried shaking Niko once or twice hoping that he would wake up, but once Raine decided to shake him really hard, he woke up wondering what happened. Niko saw with his two eyes that Raine was awake.

He greeted Raine, "Oh! Hello Raine. How are you?"

Raine, who didn't care about how she was because she wanted to know what actually happened, she asked, "Niko, what happened to me? I remember having this really painful feeling, I didn't know where it was or what I did that caused that, but it was really bad."

Niko answered, "According to what Nurse Joy told us, you fainted. But the pain thing, I have no idea how you would get that especially that you fainted, not have some sort of a painful feeling."

Raine thought of all of the possibilities that could have happened to her, but there wasn't any that would explain that painful feeling and 'fainting' while walking. She soon became alert when she remembered that Niko said 'we' instead of 'me'. She asked, "Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?"

At first Niko was a bit curious if Raine remembered that she was walking to see her brother Rhys. He replied, "Don't you remember? We were walking to meet your brother and you fainted while walking towards him."

Due to the strange occurrence, Raine didn't remember walking towards her brother or anything like that. She thought,_"Was I controlled by somebody..? I was pretty sure something was wrong with me…"_

* * *

_I was walking to the PC near the front desk of the hotel, hoping to get a call from someone really important. I sat down in the PC that was nearby waiting for a call. I thought, "I guess he will call back later. I was pretty sure he was going to ask about my update. As of now I have nothing much to say but that it is going very well."_

_As people passed by, I started getting a bit worried hoping that no one would notice what I was planning to do. While I was sitting down there trying to keep myself occupied for a couple of minutes, I saw someone who looked really familiar to me. I wasn't sure exactly where I saw this person or who the person was, but I was really sure I saw this person somewhere._

_This person was a man with seriousness in his eyes. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't figure it out. I don't know what it was in him, but I felt a mysterious aura towards him. I was drawn to his aura, but before I could ask him, he asked me, "How is it going my child?"_

_I was very shocked to hear what he just said. I thought, "My child?" The man stood in front of me wanting to know something. I wasn't convinced that time whether or not he was the person I was really looking for._

* * *

**Shimoyuki**: This is the end of chapter two. Chapter three may bring more questions, but as usual, please review! Oh and about the part above that's italicized…Hahaha, you'll eventually figure out the meaning of it and how it relates to the story. 


	3. Secrets Kept Within

**Shimoyuki**: Hello! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed for the past two chapters (I'm sorry that I didn't add that in the last chapter). I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is one of my favorite chapters that I was excited to type for this fanfic.

* * *

_I stood there waiting, in the gloomy area waiting for this person yet again. I was supposed to go to this building mainly to talk about something really important. As I walked back and forth with patience and nervousness, I soon stopped. I started hearing sound, footsteps I assumed. This was going to be my time to reveal my feelings. I had such a strong feeling for this person, heck, even I think I loved this person._

_This person was the person I wanted to be for the rest of my life. I was really scared that this person would tell me the bad news. The bad news would be that they didn't love me. For all of the memories we've spent together, I've always thought that this person made me happy and know who I am truly. Without this person, I couldn't know how it feels to love somebody or even experience this feeling that I cannot explain._

_First we became friends, we met each other in Avalon Island. I would never expect this person to be my best friend, even the person I liked. The person was so optimistic about everything. I think that's what made me love this person. But I think what made me really love this person was in the festival._

_It was the traditional Sakura festival. We were all dressed up in our kimonos and yukatas that we were able to get. Actually, it seemed like it only occurred yesterday, but it really happened a year ago. Anyway, we were dressed up and going to meet near the Nesselia port. As I looked around for my friends, I found this person. This person was dressed up so nicely that at first I was speechless._

_It took me a while to get myself relax and to be able to talk to this person. But as a few hours went by, this person and I sat next to each other in a bench far away from the party. I don't know if it was destiny, but somehow we ended up sitting there all silent, wanting the other person to speak._

_I was really planning on going to speak first, but the person interrupted, "You know, I'm surprised that you look cute in those clothes. I would never imagine you wearing them."_

_I blushed a bit hearing this person's words. I never heard them speak something that would affect me a lot. I replied, "Thanks…you also look…um, cute too." _

_The person at first thought of it as a joke, but I continued it in a serious way, "Literally. Actually I…want to admit something to you…"_

_The person was a bit curious as to what I was planning to say. I really thought at first the person knew what I was going to say because of their facial expression. Then I continued, "I…I…I…" I started to shiver up a bit as I was saying it, it was so hard to tell somebody my feelings, especially that I loved this person._

_"I…I love you…" I said, as I wanted to get this over with. The quivering was going to end it, so I knew I had to stop it soon. The person was really shocked. I was really wondering whether or not if it was good news to this person, or bad news. Immediately I saw this person open their arms wanting to give a hug to me. I started getting really confused if it was really worth it telling my feelings._

_Then I looked down at this person and this person looked up. Our eyes met, our elegant eyes. I saw this person blushing also as we stared at each other. I didn't know what to do next until my inner self forced me to. I went closer to this person and closed my eyes. A part of me was afraid to do it, but the other part of me really wanted to. As I closed my eyes, I soon noticed that this person closed their eyes also._

_We kept getting closer and closer until our lips touched. Our soft, innocent lips made me experience a feeling that I couldn't be able to explain, even now. As our lips touched I started touching the person's face. It made me love this person so much that I couldn't explain it._

_A minute later, this person stopped. Once we stopped, I was really surprised, even happy about it. The person left running to go back to the party while I decided to stay. As the person ran to go back to the party, the person said, "I love you too…Niko."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhys, who was in the mall area, was looking for the food court. He had to buy food for the three of them especially that it was about eight 'o clock at night. Since the malls were in the cruise ship, the majority of them were opened all day, mainly the food court.

As Rhys was walking to the food court, he went through a couple of restaurants finding the ones that suited all three of them. Once he found a good one, he ordered food to go so he could bring it up to their hotel room. Rhys thought, "_I hope he's not doing any monkey business with my sister._"

Since Rhys was older than Raine by a few seconds, he was like an older brother to Raine. As soon as the food was ready, Rhys rushed outside and into the elevator waiting for the door to open. He thought that probably those two were getting hungry since Rhys and Raine weren't able to eat lunch earlier.

When the elevator door opened, Rhys walked quickly out of the elevator and into their hotel room. Once he found the hotel room, he opened the door and noticed that Raine was awake. Rhys sighed with relief knowing that Raine was awake and that nothing bad happened to her.

Rhys greeted them, "Hello you two. Here's our dinner. I'm assuming you're hungry also Niko?"

Niko nodded and replied, "Yeah, I didn't know it was getting this late actually. But thank you very much Rhys."

Rhys unwrapped the bag and gave the containers to them. He was able to tell the difference between the containers because each of the containers had the initials of the food he bought. While he was giving it to them, Raine asked, "Hey, bro, what happened to me?"

Rhys had a strange look when he heard that. He was assuming that Niko must have told her what really happened to her, or Raine should have known what happened. Rhys questioned, "Didn't you remember? Or even, didn't Niko tell you about it?"

Raine replied, "Yes he did, but I still don't remember that happening." Niko looked through the bag for some napkins and got a few of them. Once he did, he opened his container and started eating. Rhys also did the same thing while Raine continued, "In fact, I don't know how I got it."

Raine soon got the necessary utensils she needed while the two guys were eating already. They continued to eat while conversing.

When they were done, Raine took all of their containers and put it in the kitchen. She decided she'd clean it up later, especially that it was already midnight according to the clock that was next to Raine.

Rhys also saw the time and asked Niko, "Aren't you going to leave right now? It's quite late…"

Niko thought for a few seconds whether or not he should and said, "Yeah I should. Anyway, bye you two!" He stood up from the chair he was sitting and left their room while Rhys was behind the door ready to close it.

Niko got his key and unlocked the door to his room. Once he did open the door and he walked inside. He remembered that he was so full from the food that falling asleep right now would be a bad idea. So he decided to sit down on his chair and turn on the television. He was quite curious as to what was happening lately in the pokemon world.

When the television opened, the first thing that popped out was the pokemon news channel. After a few minutes, he started feeling very sleepy that he put a timer on the television.

Niko changed his clothes, still in his sleepy mood while watching the pokemon news channel. After he was done changing clothes to his pajamas, he laid down on the bed with the blanket on top of him. Niko reached the lamp to turn it off and fell asleep with the television on still.

* * *

**(Flashback, supposedly from Niko's 'dream')**

_I was sitting near a beautiful pool waiting for this person. I was supposed to meet her in here to see her once again. It's been four months since I've seen her after I admitted my feelings. Actually everything was going well, her parents accepted me as her boyfriend, maybe even her husband! And vice versa with my parents._

_Even though we were still young, we still had a lot to learn. But eventually we'll learn it together. I sat on a chair with a glass of water on the table still waiting for her. I look at my watch; it says "1:00am". I thought, "Where is she, she was suppose to be here ten minutes ago."_

_Since the area I was in was supposedly a mansion that her family owned, it was really quiet and a private place. I turned around hearing footsteps and there she was, standing in front of me wearing a stylish lavender dress that correlated really well with her hat._

_My first instinct was to hug her, or say that I missed her. But her expression in her face was so different that I wasn't able to do it. I don't know what it was, but it was so different. I really felt that time that I met a different girl._

_I stood there forcing myself to move, but I couldn't. Instead, she moved closer to me, first giving me a warm hug. That was the thing I've always missed in her, her hugs._

_After that she moved a few steps back looking down. I felt a bit scared seeing a whole different person. But I touch her cheeks and she looked up at me like she was ready to cry. I really wanted to ask her what was her problem, but she said, "Niko…I have something to tell you. It's important…"_

_I looked at her with confidence on the outside, but I was really afraid inside. I knew this was going to be bad news, so I gulped once, maybe twice. _

_I asked her, "What is it my angel?"_

_She replied, "I…I'm breaking up with you. I know we had a good relationship and stuffs, but I cannot love you anymore."_

_Shocked to hear it, I stood there speechless. I released my hand that was on her cheeks and I didn't know how to express that moment. I felt that was the worse moment of my life._

_To hear the person you love saying they don't love you anymore is horrible. I couldn't explain it! The only way I could figure out why is by asking her. I asked, "Why? What have I done to you?"_

_She sighed, "Well…I can't tell you. But you'll eventually figure out. Do not look for me ever again Niko. Never, ever again. Just get it over with. You have to. Once you do, you'll make me happy, which is what you want me to be…don't you?"_

_I stood there wishing to scream and cry, but I didn't want to. I stood there so passively as I saw the girl that I love walk away from me, never wanting to see me again. _

_As she walked farther and farther away from me, I sat down on the chair and started crying thinking, "Why? Why? Why?" _

* * *

The next day, supposedly the day of the festival, Niko dressed up and knocked at the twins' door hoping they were awake at that time. Raine, who was closest to the door heard the knock and opened it hoping it was Niko.

Niko stood there and greeted her, "Hello Raine." Raine replied, "Oh! Hello Niko! That reminds me, can you do me a small favor?"

Niko asked, "What kind of a favor?"

Raine replied, "Last night, Professor Ivy called us and said that she sent our pokemon in here. So can you get the pokemon for us? Rhys and I still have to do our shopping for the festival."

Niko didn't know there was a festival today so he questioned, "A festival?"

Raine assumed that Niko would know it especially that one of the employees told them. She said, "Didn't you know?"

Niko replied, "No…."

Raine continued, "Anyway, can you do the favor for me please?" The way she said it reminded Niko of the girl he used to love.

Niko agreed to it and left to go to the elevator. Meanwhile, Rhys, who just took a shower a few minutes ago, was in his clothes ready to go on an adventure with his twin sister Raine.

Rhys's hair was illuminating because of the shower he took. Also it showed how soft his hair was. Rhys wore a navy blue t-shirt with black jeans. The clothes he wore matched really well with his hair and his eyes.

Raine, however, was still in her pajamas. When she saw her brother all dressed up, she decided to do the same also. A few minutes later, Raine took a shower and was ready to go. Her hair was done like usual, but she decided to wear a hat over it because she felt like it. Raine wore a pretty brown jacket on top of her light pink shirt and her lacy white skirt.

Rhys asked as he was looking at his sister, "Shall we go?"

Raine replied once she got her bag, "Sure, just lemme summon my aipom. I wanna see my aipom!"

Raine opened her bag and took out the pokeball and summoned aipom on the table. When aipom, the purple monkey, came out, Raine got a hold of the monkey while she put the pokeball back in her bag.

Unlike a typical aipom, Raine's aipom was pretty calm so it didn't move a lot when she was carrying aipom. While she was carrying it, she walked out of the door with Rhys opening it.

Rhys was right behind Raine so he was the last person to close the door. He also locked it just in case some sort of a robber would come and invade their place.

When they went out, they started walking towards the elevator. However, they stopped because of what they saw. They saw a geodude coming towards them. Actually it was a wild geodude that was damaged really badly. Rhys ran towards it and got down asking, "Are you alright geodude?"

Rhys wanted to make sure it would survive if they decided to walk to the nearest pokemon center in the area. Geodude couldn't reply nor move, so Rhys carried geodude and decided to take the stairs, which was quicker.

Rhys told Raine, "Go ahead! I'll meet you at the shopping area later!" Raine nodded and heard a ding from the elevator. The elevator soon opened and Raine went inside the elevator door.

While that was happening, a teenage girl who had dark brown hair like chocolate with light red highlights and had curly hair was walking towards the direction that Rhys was about to come out from the stairs. The teenage girl was with a friend supposedly. Her friend had light lavender hair and curly like the teenage girl. However her friend's curls were a lot curlier than the teenage girl. As they were walking by, Rhys accidentally bumped into the brown-haired girl.

Rhys said, "I'm so sorry about that miss. Bye." He left walking towards the pokemon center, but the brown-haired girl stood still, not knowing what to react. Her friend asked, "Chloe, are you alright? It seems that you were traumatized or something…"

Chloe, who was a bit speechless replied, "Uh..it's okay! I'm fine, I was dozing off when he accidentally bumped into me."

Her friend, who knew her really well said, "That's very strange actually. I think you know that person. When you become speechless, you know something. Come on say it. I'll figure it out eventually if you don't!" She giggled a bit as she saw Chloe a bit nervous about it.

Meanwhile, a bunch of people wearing a hooded jacket that covered their face were walking near the mall area going to the Oceania Hall, the place where the festival would begin. Their faces couldn't be seen because of their jacket. Their jacket gave a dark shadow on their face, so whenever they would walk, strangers would look at them as if they have no face.

One of them, who was the tallest person in the bunch turned towards their 'friends' and their 'friends' stopped. That person said, "Team, we must prepare for our battle. The battle that will start chaos and will make us rule the world!" That person started laughing like an evil villain would and didn't care what the other people would say. And the other 'team members' were standing still. They were silent for a few seconds, but later on started laughing maniacally.

* * *

**Shimoyuki**: Yay! Chapter three is done! I was expecting to write more pages for this chapter, but I was really excited in publishing this chapter that I didn't care, as long as I put the major points that I wanted to put in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Out of the three chapters I've done, this one is probably my favorite because there was a few surprises, a few answered questions and a ton of questions needed to be answered! Oh and watch out for chapter four, that's where pokemon is really the main thing in there. Surprises will be happening in the chapters as usual! 


	4. Festival Time! Part 1

**Shimoyuki**: Hello! I have some good news and bad news for readers. Bad news is that it will be a couple of weeks for me to publish chapter five mainly because I will be gone for a month, so I will not have any internet access. But once I come back, I will have a lot of fanfics and chapters updated. (Well I hope to have a lot of them updated) And the good news is that once I come back, there will be a few new fanfics that I will add for readers to enjoy. As usual, enjoy chapter four of this fanfic! Oh and one more thing, this chapter will be special because I dedicate this fanfic to all of the shows, mangas, fanfics and many others that gave me ideas as I created this pokemon fanfic. (And no, this isn't the last chapter.)

* * *

_I was about five years old that time. I was in Pokemon Academy for the first time in my life. It was my dream to know more about pokemon, even experience it in one's perspective. It was quite a happy day; the sun was bright, but not too bright. The grass shined beautifully in the sun and so did the trees. I thought of it as a perfect day._

_It was break time. _

_Since I haven't met any of my classmates, I decided that this was a perfect chance to meet them right now. As I walked outside the building with a bunch of other classmates doing the same also, I looked around. I wasn't sure who to talk to actually. _

_As seconds went by, I started getting a bit nervous, even close to crying. A tear came from my eyes and went down my gentle face. I didn't know that I was literally crying, but I couldn't. _

_Then, a boy, probably the same age as me I assumed, was standing in front of me. His hand touched my face and wiped the tear that was on my face. He asked at the same time, "Are you okay?"_

_I looked up and I was speechless. Now, years later, I met that same boy again. However, he changed…a lot. The second I saw him; I was shocked to see him. I wasn't sure if I should have said something to him, or even ask him if he was the boy that I remembered, but I was pretty certain it was him._

_As I think of that moment that we saw each other again, I've always wanted to thank him, especially that I saw him many years later. Each night, I always wished that we would meet again._

* * *

The mysterious group of people, who are supposedly Team Polar were inside the Oceania Hall. When they entered inside the hall, many other guests were standing there speechless. Actually the festival wasn't supposed to start until hours later, but Team Polar were there. Many of the staff members didn't know exactly what they're planning, but they were hoping it wasn't an evil plan that would destroy the festival, or even their surprise, a tournament.

Meanwhile, Raine, who was strolling around the mall area, decided to go look for clothes. She wanted to look good for the festival, especially that there would be a lot more good-looking guys. Raine was intrigued with one specific store, and decided to enter. Once she did, she was amazed to see so many different clothes from so many different styles that would be perfect for her.

Raine thought, "_I wanna buy everything in here! But sadly I'm not rich..heh_." She looked through each of the aisles carefully, hoping to find that perfect one that she wanted to wear. Even though she was on a small budget, she also thought about her money.

As time went by, she stood still and one specific top, which was in the 50 off area. It was a unique black and white floral v-neck top that coordinated really well with her hair. And as she went through all the other clothes in there, she also found blue skinny jeans that looked great with the top. She decided to get them and saved quite a lot of money with the fifty percent off.

Hours went by and Raine was in the Oceania Hall, wearing the same clothes that she bought but with a few accessories she had in her bag. Everything in what she was wearing looked very elegant that when she entered the Oceania Hall, there were tons of people in there. Many of them, specifically the guys loved her look.

Raine sat down on an empty table and mumbled to herself, "Where's Rhys when you need him. What happened to him, I mean the geodude wasn't in that bad of a situation…"

As she kept talking to herself, Chloe, the same girl who accidentally bumped into Rhys asked Raine, "Hey, is anyone sitting here?"

Raine looked up and replied, "Oh no. You can sit in here, there's extra chairs for my other guests anyway."

Raine was a bit clueless as to why this person who she didn't know wanted to sit in there. Her first guess is probably because there were so many people in the hall that they probably ran out of seats.

A minute or two went by and Chloe and Raine didn't say a single word to each other ever since. Raine got the courage to ask, "So, what's your name?"

Chloe, who had her brown hair up in a pretty bun touched it for a few seconds hoping it was staying still. She said, "My name is Chloe. I'm a soon-to-be pokemon trainer, possibly a gym leader. Even though with my intelligence, many people think I should be a professor."

Raine was a bit surprised when she said that. Just by Raine's first impression, she couldn't imagine her being a professor, or even a gym leader. Chloe continued, "And what's your name?"

Raine replied, "Raine. Raine Oimikado. Well for me, I have no idea actually, maybe a gym leader also, but I also love working with pokemon, so maybe a pokemon breeder!" Her enthusiasm when she said that made Chloe smile because she hasn't seen a person be so optimistic in what they say.

Chloe said with curiosity, "Ah…your last name sounds familiar…Oimikado."

Chloe kept thinking and thinking where she heard it from but Raine decided to interrupt her thinking, "Maybe because of my brother?"

A few seconds of silence occurred, and Chloe asked, "You have a brother? What is his name?"

Raine smiled, "Rhys. Rhys Oimikado."

The second Raine said that, Chloe stood there as if she was petrified. She would never expect that she met Rhys's sister, or even know that he had a twin sister. Chloe thought, "_Wow. I never would expect him to have a sister.._"

Raine continued, "Actually, he's my twin brother. The brother that I love most of the time."

Chloe was surprised yet again and said, "Sorry, but I must go to the restroom. I'll be back soon." Chloe left with her bag in the chair. Raine was quite puzzled as to why she wanted to go to the restroom so soon.

Once Chloe walked out of the hall, she accidentally bumped into someone. It was Niko. Chloe said to him, "I'm very sorry!" She left without caring what Niko's reply was.

However, Niko, who kept the two pokeballs with him decided to carry it with him until he entered Oceania Hall. As he took his first step inside, he looked around hoping to find Raine.

Raine turned and noticed Niko was there and waved at him. Even though there were many other people who were in the way, some of them thought that Raine was waving at them and decided to wave also.

Raine mumbled, "Not them! Gosh!"

Niko saw Raine and walked quickly towards her. Niko sat down on an empty chair next to Raine and gave her the pokeball. Niko was able to tell the difference between the pokeballs mainly because each of them had a specific color. The pink pokeball was supposedly for Raine and the blue pokeball was supposedly for Rhys.

Niko looked around for a quick second and asked, "Hey! Where's Rhys?"

Raine replied, "Ah! I forgot about him! He was suppose to meet me in here."

Meanwhile, Rhys, who was wearing a navy blue stripped t-shirt with black skinny jeans and his hair looking quite smooth, was walking towards the Oceania Hall. As he was entering the hall, he recently passed by the men's restroom, where he wanted to see if he looked good. But instead of going there, he saw Chloe, the exact same girl he accidentally bumped.

Rhys wasn't quite surprised to see her in there mainly because the people in the ship are people who wanted to go to different regions. Rhys said to her hoping that Chloe would stop walking, "Hey About what happened earlier, I'm very sorry about that again."

Chloe, who didn't bother to see the person kept walking straight a few more steps and then stopped. She turned around and replied, "Oh no, it's okay. I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't paying attention."

Rhys and Chloe paused for a few seconds, waiting for one of them to say something. Rhys said, "Um…I must go…" He waved at her and left to go to the Oceania Hall forgetting that he wanted to go to the men's restroom.

When Rhys took his first few steps inside the Oceania Hall, he immediately found Raine, even quicker than when Niko did. Rhys walked swiftly towards them and sat down. He was already happy that he was on the festival right on time.

Raine who worried about her brother for quite sometime said, "Rhys! What have you been doing for the past four hours?"

Rhys, who wanted to say something simply replied, "Well I'll explain it to you later. It seems like that festival is going to begin right now." Rhys was looking towards the beautiful stage and so did Niko and Raine.

A woman, about in their twenties, had curly brown hair that illuminated the stage walked at the center of the stage. She was formally dressed for this occasion, and she was also carrying a microphone.

By the time she was in the center stage, she said with much excitement on the microphone, "Welcome all trainers from all regions! I am proud to say that you new trainers will love our festival and our surprises. Before we serve you food, we must tell you one of our surprises."

When people heard that, it made their curiosity widen wondering the possibilities of the surprises. She continued, "Since many of you think that this festival is a great way to meet other people who are in your situation. Fear not, we will have a game like that and of course we have to do the grand game that many people would be excited for…."

The woman paused for a few seconds to keep some suspense and raised her hands up while saying it, "A pokemon tournament!" Her hands went down except for her left hand, which was carrying a microphone. Many of the people in the audience were really excited when they heard that there was going to be a pokemon tournament.

The woman continued, "Well not only that, but we will have single and double battle tournaments! And you may be wondering, 'how would we know who are we competing?'. Well the answer is this!" She turned around, with her right hand pointing what were the curtains. However, the curtains soon opened and there it was, a huge screen, supposedly a television screen.

The screen soon turned on and when it did, it showed something that made many people even more excited for, their faces. There were pictures of them on the screen and even their 'opponents'. The woman said, "Once I say 'go!' the screen will immediately make a chart of who everyone will be defeating. Some may be people you know, others will be…well your soon to be rivals. Let the games begin!"

More and more people stared the screen hoping their wishes would come true. The woman exclaimed, "GO!"

A second after she said that, the screen randomly started picking the trainers, who they were competing, and if they were in a single or double tournament.

By the end of one minute, the screen stopped. It showed a list of people and whom they would be competing. Rhys and Raine were very happy that they didn't have to compete against each other. However Rhys ended up in the single battle tournament and was up against a cowboy man. Raine, who ended up in the double battle tournament was teamed up with a girl about the same age as her. They were up against a couple, or so Raine assumed.

After that, the woman said, "After dinner, we will all go to the battle room where we will see our trainers battle against other trainers. And don't worry; everyone who will be battling will be on live broadcast. And yes, we do have enough battlefields for everyone. Once everyone is in there, we will therefore assign people to random fields so it will be fair."

She paused for a few seconds and continued, "So let the battle begin! Food will be served right now." The woman got out of the stage and left. Niko, who decided to start off the conversation said, "Well I wish you good luck you two. I think you two will do well. Oh and Rhys, here's your pokemon."

Niko gave Rhys the blue pokeball and Niko continued, "And you two may see what your pokemon are after dinner. But I think you two will like it."

Raine nodded to Niko and asked Rhys, "Rhys, what happened to the geodude anyway?"

Rhys, who forgot about the geodude for a few minutes remembered, "Oh, geodude is fine. Actually, nurse Joy told me that once it gets well I can keep geodude since it seems to love me."

Chloe, who just came out of the women's restroom decided to sit on the chair she reserved, which was next to Raine. Chloe said with excitement, "Looks like this is going to be a great tournament!"

Raine who wondered how she knew there was a tournament decided to ask, "Chloe, how do you know there was going to be a tournament when you were in the restroom?"

Chloe replied, "Well I did enter in the hall right when they were saying there was going to be a tournament, so I was able to see who I was going to compete."

Rhys was certain that he should be quiet and try to think up a plan that would help him win the battle, or even the tournament. As food was coming by, they started eating at the same time conversing.

Raine remembered that she forgot to introduce Niko and Rhys to Chloe. As took a bite of her pasta, she said, "Oh and I forgot! This is my twin brother Rhys…" She pointed to Rhys and then pointed to Niko as she said, "And this is Niko, my friend."

Chloe nodded as she listened to Raine. As time went by, they started getting to know each other quite well. Before they were about to leave, a teenage girl that Raine would 'supposedly' team up walked in front of them asking Raine, "Are you Raine Oimikado?"

* * *

**Shimoyuki**: Yes I know this was shorter than the last three chapters. But I was in a very short deadline mainly because I wanted my readers to know that I will be gone so by the time I come back, there will be more chapters and many new fanfics to read. I hope that all of you will enjoy the incoming chapters and the fanfics that I will be creating while I'm gone temporarily. 


End file.
